<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deep in the Forest by marielatte</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506646">Deep in the Forest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marielatte/pseuds/marielatte'>marielatte</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Children of the Night [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, fairytale AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marielatte/pseuds/marielatte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus never imagine that his fishing trip in the forest will become a long adventure, especially because he met a mysterious girl named Svana deep in the forest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Denmark/Female Norway (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Children of the Night [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deep in the Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Human name used:<br/>Denmark = Magnus<br/>Norway = Svana</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Deep in the Forest</strong>
</p><p>On a sunny day in the summer, a young man named Magnus is walking in the forest. The forest is a familiar place for him as the boy is living in a village not really far away from the forest. The weather is good enough for him to go to the forest, that’s why he is wandering around the forest while bringing his fishing equipment. There’s a lake deep in the forest and he heard from the other villagers that there are so many big fishes in the lake. He is going to try his luck today.</p><p>The boy walks deeper and deeper into the forest to go to the lake. The more he gets deeper, the colder the air feels in his skin. He is really sure that it’s a sunny day in the middle of the summer and he wonders why the air in the forest feels cold. But then he remembered that the forest is also where the unseen creatures like a <em>rå</em>, but he is sure that he doesn’t come to bother them therefore they had no reason to do a bad thing to him. It’s just that the feeling of constantly getting watched while he walks that bothers him. Magnus tries to ignore it, he comes to the forest just for some fishes for dinner.</p><p>And at last he can safely reach the lake. The lake seems like an ordinary lake, but he still thinks that he might still have to watch out for the <em>nøkk</em> because once he heard a rumor of someone drowns in that lake. Not like he believe in that kind of stuff, but he still needs to be extra careful in the forest. He chooses a good place to do the fishing after that. He set up his fishing rod and wait for a fish to eat his bait.</p><p>Hours had passed and no fish had come out for him. He is wondering what’s wrong happening with the lake, but probably he is just not really lucky today. Magnus is thinking of going back home now, especially because suddenly the forest feels like it’s getting eerier. The fairies of the forest probably hate him. Magnus starting to pack his belongings, and suddenly he sees a woman is walking towards his direction. The woman looks young, probably in her twenties and she looks like a farmer girl except that she looks so beautiful that Magnus having a hard time taking off his eyes from her. But he starts to question himself, what did a farm girl do in the forest?</p><p>“Hey beautiful lady, what are you doing in the forest alone?” Magnus asks without hesitation when the woman is close enough to him. She seems startled by his voice, but she didn’t try to run away or anything.</p><p>“Oh… just passing by.” The woman said. She looks so ordinary, until Magnus realized that the woman is not a human at all. He can clearly see a tail is poking out from her skirt. The tail looks like a cow’s tail, this woman must be a <em>huldra</em>.</p><p>“It’s dangerous for a lady wandering around in the forest. My name is Magnus anyway.” He smiles. He doesn’t understand why he is introducing himself, he shouldn’t do that. <em>Huldra</em> is known for luring men and eat their soul or something.</p><p>“It’s fine, I live around here. Well Magnus, I guess it’s rude if I don’t introduce myself too. Svana is my name.” Svana says shyly. She rarely met any human boy, she thinks that she didn’t need to do anything on him.</p><p>“What a beautiful name, Svana. Well… I don’t want to be rude, but it seems that your tail is poking out there, you might wanna hide it again.” Magnus says politely. Of course, there is no need for Svana to hide it but she might get attacked by another human if someone else other than him sees her.</p><p>Svana nodded in embarrassment, her cheeks turned red because of it. She quickly hides her tail, putting it back inside her dress. Svana looks at Magnus after that and she gives him a polite smile. “Thank you, Magnus.”</p><p>“Not a problem, I need to go anyway. See you again one day?” Magnus smiles. He picks up his fishing equipment and get up from his position. But it seems Svana wants to stop him, so he just stands there and looking at Svana.</p><p>“Are you perhaps not getting any fish today? That side is not good enough for fishing, you have to cross to that other side of the lake. And please don’t tell anyone else about this.” Svana says while she is pointing out a big rock across the lake. There are plenty of fishes living in that part of the lake.</p><p>“Oh my God how did you know? Thank you very much, Svana. I’ll give you a fish after I caught some.” Magnus grins. He is so lucky today, he just thought today is his unlucky day.</p><p>“Oh no need to. I need to go, bye.” Svana says and she is starting to run slowly to the forest.</p><p>“Bye Svana!” Magnus is about to waves his hand at the <em>huldra </em>lady, but she is gone already like she is never been there before. Magnus blinks in confusion, he is sure that Svana can’t run that fast and disappearing when the wind blows on her.</p><p>“Weird, huh?” Magnus tells himself. He shrugs and try not to think too much about it. He walks to the big rock Svana pointed out earlier to try his luck in fishing.</p><p>Just like Svana had said, there are plenty of fishes in that spot. The <em>huldra</em> doesn’t lie to him at all. It’s just less than an hour Magnus tried to catch the fish and he already get plenty of it. Rather than having a dinner, it seems that he and his family is going to have a party instead. He decided to leave after an hour of fishing. And just as he promised to Svana, Magnus is going to leave her a fish. He just put a fish there near the lake in hope Svana would find it. After that Magnus goes home with his fishes he caught. As he already promised to Svana, he is not going to tell anyone where did he got his fishes. People in the village are asking him, but all he answered is that he is just having lucky day so he can catch those fishes.</p><p>Magnus feels like he needs to go back again to the forest. It’s not the fishes that makes him want to go back. There is something in that forest that make him wants to go back again and again, something that not yet he discovered when he went fishing today. And he makes a plan to visit the forest and the lake again, he might be crazy but maybe Svana had made him crazy or something with her magic.</p><p>***</p><p>Magnus can’t even remember how many times he had visited the forest since the first time he did it. Too many seasons had passed as well, and he had grown taller than before. He doesn’t even have any clear objection when he visits the forest, other than doing some fishing of course. But he keeps doing it anyway, though sometimes he doesn’t get to meet Svana when he visits. But this winter is different. He had seen Svana more often though sometimes they don’t talk much to each other. This winter is really an exception, Svana is the one approaching him when he is sitting near the lake alone. He is just enjoying the winter view of the forest.</p><p>“Magnus, you are Magnus, right?” Svana asks while she walks to his side and take a seat beside him. Her outfit doesn’t seem so different like the one she wore in the summer and Magnus wonders if she felt the cold winter.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s me Svana, why? Aren’t you cold with that outfit? You should wear something warmer.” Magnus raises an eyebrow. He is looking at her and it seems this time she hides her tail well.</p><p>“You know that I’m not something like you. The winter is not that cold anyway…” Svana sighs. She is a <em>rå </em>and not a human at all, of course she doesn’t feel the cold the same way as he is. “Why are you coming today? The lake is freezing anyway. And it’s cold.” Svana sighs.</p><p>“Are you worrying me just now? I’m not here for some fishes today anyway.” Magnus laugh. If he had to be honest, he came to the forest just to see Svana today and nothing else.</p><p>“Then why are you coming here again?” Svana is just curious. Not like she hates him or anything.</p><p>“I don’t know, I’m bored at home. The forest in the winter always look beautiful anyway, another reason to come and see the magical scenery like this.” Magnus smiles. Though he sounds like he lies, he is being sincere now.</p><p>“Really? Do you like magic, huh?” Svana raises her eyebrows. There is no way human take an interest in magic, especially an ordinary human like him.</p><p>“Kind of, I don’t really believe in that kind of thing anyway. Well until I see you, obviously.” Magnus grins. A fairytale creature is not supposed to be exist but what he sees in front of him is a living <em>huldra</em>, now he believes in it.</p><p>“You’re not supposed to be here as well. The fairies and the trolls seem to hate you.” Svana is just joking of course. Magnus had not destroyed anything in the forest, the forest creatures had no reason to hate him.</p><p>“Ouch, that hurts. I think I need to say sorry or something.” Magnus laughs.</p><p>“Just kidding. Do you want to see the rest of the forest? You might want to see them… probably you can see them too if you can see me.” Svana smiles softly. She knows Magnus is a good person, and the good thing is he can see the creatures of the forest like her.</p><p>“That would be nice. Are they a nice one?” Magnus smiles widely. He can’t wait to see everything that is hidden in the forest.</p><p>“Of course, as long as you are kind to them. Come, let’s go before it’s dark.” Svana nods.  She gets up and grabs Magnus hand. Magnus gets up from his position and walk deep into the forest together with her.</p><p>***</p><p>This part of the forest is clearly not a place a sane human would visit. Not just because it’s located so far away from the village, but the fog is thick, there are plants that seems like it has a mind of its own too. Magnus is not so sure someone sane want to visit, but he is more unsure if a normal human can see it too because Svana told him that not everyone can see them clearly. The journey to the deepest part of the forest is creepy but what hides behind it surprised Magnus.</p><p>He never expected that he will see a beautiful hilly flower field behind the forest with a beautiful small lake in the middle of it. He never seen anything this beautiful like this, especially because he can see some tiny fairies are dancing from one flower to another. It is so beautiful that Magnus forget that Svana is still standing beside him while they still hold each other’s hand. Svana smiles when she saw him enjoying the view.</p><p>“Beautiful, isn’t it? But you have to keep this a secret, no human… especially an ordinary human shall see it. If you tell anyone about this the fairies will curse you to death.” Svana says half-jokingly. She is pretty serious about not wanting anyone know about that place.</p><p>“It’s so beautiful… and of course I won’t tell anybody about this. I know this place should be keep hidden forever.” Magnus smiles. He wants that place to be his own secret too.</p><p> “Good then, let’s go to the lake. Don’t worry that one is not frozen.” Svana says. But before she drags him, Magnus drags her first.</p><p>“I wonder why this place is not frozen at all. And the flowers… how can flowers bloom in winter? They kind of looking like snow though.” Magnus asks while he laughs softly. He is walking slowly to the lake with Svana.</p><p>“It’s magic, Magnus. The creatures of the forest keep this place warm… you know that some of them can’t survive a harsh winter. This place is kind of a sanctuary for them.” Svana explains while they walk.</p><p>“I see… but you can survive winter, right?” Magnus asks curiously. He wants to know more about Svana and her kind.</p><p>“Well yes, I’m a <em>huldra</em> after all. I’m a forest <em>rå </em>so winter is nothing for me… as long as the forest can withstand the harsh winter, I will survive.” Svana nods while she explained. No one had ever asked that kind of question to her and it makes her happy.</p><p>“I don’t have to worry about having you die in the winter then.” Magnus says jokingly as he laughs at his own jokes. Svana only shrugs.</p><p>“Maybe… and here it is the lake. I won’t recommend you to try to fish here, the fishes are weird and not edible… you might die eat it.” Svana is looking at the lake. Magnus joining her to see what is living inside the lake. Just like what Svana said, the fish is surely weird looking though they look beautiful.</p><p>“I won’t try to do it… they are too beautiful to be eaten anyway.” Magnus nods. He won’t even try to touch the fishes, it looks like the fish can eat him though their size are relatively normal.</p><p>“Don’t worry, nothing in this forest will try to eat you though. Not even the fishes… we tend not to try to eat human…” Svana pats his shoulder. She then takes a seat on where she stood and dipping her hand to the water. Magnus joins her immediately.</p><p>“What a relief… And hey the water is not cold at all.” Magnus smiles when he touches the water. Everything is so weird in this forest.</p><p>“Now I’m the one having a question, Magnus… what are you? You have a flesh of a human but there is something different about you. I can’t tell what it is.” Svana is looking at Magnus now. Magnus blinks, he is obviously just a normal human. Everyone in his family is completely a normal human.</p><p>“Wait what do you mean? I’m a human… I can’t be something else. Maybe I’m just a kid who can see things.” Magnus tilts his head. There’s nothing different with him.</p><p>“Well, maybe that’s true. It’s rare to see human who sees things unless they’re half something else or a mage or something like that.” Svana shrugs. She is maybe just making things up about Magnus.</p><p>“I’m human, I swear…” Magnus shakes his head. Svana nods after that.</p><p>“Okay… I believe in you.” Svana sighs. Now she put her legs in the water while she let herself laying on the ground.</p><p>“Just forget about that. Let’s just say that I am blessed with an ability to see you and everything magical in the forest! Beside I’m really lucky to see a beautiful forest lady like you.” Magnus laughs softly. He meant that, a lot. He thinks that his life will be dull if he had never seen Svana before.</p><p>“Stop that, it’s embarrassing.” Svana looks away. She is happy to see Magnus too, and she can feel her heartdoing something weird when Magnus is around.</p><p>“Aww come on Svana, you’re the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. I have never seen a human more beautiful than you.” Magnus smiles. He sounds like he is flirting with her, but he means it. He knows he can’t take his eyes off her and his heart flutters when he sees her.</p><p>“No, Magnus. You are still too young for me.” Svana sighs. She hates to be teased like that.</p><p>“Then I shall wait?” Magnus grins.</p><p>“You will die when you wait. I’m hundred of years old now.” Svana gets up from her position and looking away from him.</p><p>“You seem like twenty for me. I’m eighteen now so I’ll wait.” Magnus is now messing around with her. But Svana gets up instead.</p><p>“Shut up, Magnus. Whatever you said, I’m going home now.” Svana starts to walk away from Magnus. He is now getting up from his seat and chased her.</p><p>“Come on Svana, I was just messing around. Come back!” Magnus chuckles softly. He chases her and hug her from behind after that.</p><p>“Magnus stop… ugh okay. A little more minute here won’t hurt.” Svana sighs. She let him to hug her. Magnus smiles widely at her.</p><p>“Yay! Wait, aren’t you supposed to live around here or something?” Magnus frowns.</p><p>“No, I live near the lake where you catch those fishes. I’m taking care of someone in the lake too after all.” Svana sighs.</p><p>“Are you going to tell me that there is a <em>nøkk </em>living in that lake and I never see it and you take care of it?” Magnus seems way too excited about that.</p><p>“Yes… he thinks you’re annoying that’s why he never shows up to you.” Svana sighs.</p><p>“Whoa… can I meet him?” Magnus says excitedly. Svana doesn’t have a choice but saying yes to it.</p><p>“Sure thing… we should head back too anyway. Daytime in winter is so short, I don’t want to take you out from the forest.” Svana starts to walk again. Magnus follows her after that.</p><p>“Okay, I can walk on my own from the lake though.” Magnus giggles. They walk back together to the lake again after that. Magnus is happy to be given a chance to see the hidden beauty of the forest.</p><p>***</p><p>Magnus keep coming to the forest after that day, even when he just had a little time to visit. Svana is always there waiting for him by the lake. He knows it’s weird, but he is so sure that he just fell in love with a <em>huldra</em>. He knows that his love for her is impossible to be real, he can’t never be with her. Magnus probably has to try though, he just doesn’t want to leave Svana just like that without letting her know about his feeling.</p><p>Another summer come again. Magnus is twenty years old now, means that he had visited the forest for the past five years. It’s a long time for him but a short time for Svana. But Magnus doesn’t care about how much time he had spent in the forest. He enjoys it anyway. Today he come to the forest to tell Svana about his feelings for her.</p><p>But when he arrives on the lake, Svana can’t be seen anywhere. She usually will greet him, but she is maybe busy in a while. Magnus decides to wait for a bit, but as he is about to take a seat near the lake, something appears from the lake. Magnus is surprised but he is not afraid of who just appeared.</p><p>“Hey, Mr. <em>Nøkk, </em>or what is your name again, Brandalfr? Do you see Svana?” Magnus asks to the <em>nøkk </em>when he appears in front of him. Brandalfr nods, he pointed to the other side of the lake. Magnus smiles at the <em>nøkk </em>and nods after that.</p><p>“Thank you. Don’t give me that scary look anyway. Svana had taken care of your eyes, wasn’t she?” Magnus grins. He left Brandalfr who give him a shrug and disappeared to the water.</p><p>Magnus is now on the other side of the lake. It’s the farthest side of the lake, no wonder he can’t find Svana. Not to mention that Magnus finds her swimming and bathing in the lake. Magnus come and smile at her, which surprised her, and she ended up dipping herself to the water.</p><p>“Svana hey it’s me!” Magnus says while he is looking at the water. Svana comes out after that and sighs.</p><p>“Go away, Magnus. Let me have my clothes.” Svana rolls her eyes. She stays in the water, so the rest of her body is hidden inside the water.</p><p>“I’ll get it for you instead. Just get out, I want to see your hollow back—ow hey!” Magnus is just joking about his last sentence but Svana seems mad about it. She splashed him some water.</p><p>“No. You won’t be able to resist me and I won’t be able to not eat you… you know what I mean.” Svana sighs. Her face turns red, so she dips half of her face to the water.</p><p>“You won’t eat me, I’m good at it.” Magnus grins. Svana gets more embarrassed than before so she attacks him with more water. But this time Magnus is fast, he doesn’t avoid the water and use her attack to pulls her out from the water.</p><p>Svana gasps in surprised when she is finally out from the water. Nothing covers her body so Magnus can see her clearly. Her skin seems so smooth, she seems just like a normal human being unless she had a tail and a hollow back. Magnus had never seen something so beautiful like that. Svana is right, he can’t resist her. So, Magnus walks closer to her and hugging her gently. They are so close to each other and their faces turns red. Magnus is hesitated at first, but he is starting to feel curious of how Svana feels like. He caresses her body slowly with his fingertips. Svana takes a deep breath to calm herself, he shouldn’t do that to her. Now Svana grabs his clothes and pull him for a kiss. He is surprised at first, but he accepts her kiss happily. But instead of doing something else, Svana moves a little closer to the lake and throw him to the lake.</p><p>“Svana what on earth you did!” Magnus shouts while he laughs. He tries to get out from the lake again after that.</p><p>“Brandalfr, hold him but don’t drown him until I come back.” Svana says to her <em>nøkk </em>friend. She runs away to get herself dressed again.</p><p>“Aww Svana, that’s not fair.” Magnus pouts. He can’t get out from the lake now, something is holding him down, but he is not sure what is it. Brandalfr is probably changing himself to look exactly like the lake’s water so Magnus can’t see him at all.</p><p>***</p><p>It’s been a long five minutes for Magnus who is still trying to get himself out from the water. Luckily that Svana comes back for him. When she appears in front of him again, he can move his own legs again. He gets out from the lake after that and looking at Svana with a smile.</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean that.” Magnus grins. He feels bad for her and he thinks he deserves the long five minutes in the lake.</p><p>“It’s okay… just don’t do that again. We need a consent too.” Svana nods. She just doesn’t want to accidentally hurts him because of her own nature.</p><p>“Okay okay. I think I need to go back and getting myself new dry clothes.” Magnus walks away but Svana stops him by holding his hand.</p><p>“No need to. I’ll help you to dry yourself.” Svana shakes her head. She knows a spell to do it, so she cast it to Magnus. All he can feel is a warm wing breezing through him and suddenly he is dry again. He smiles at her after that.</p><p>“Wow Svana, thank you!” Magnus smiles as he is adoring his dry clothes. Svana smiles softly.</p><p>“No need to, a token of apology from me.” Svana shakes her head.</p><p>“What are you doing there anyway?” Magnus asks, he is just curious why a <em>rå </em>needs to take a bath.</p><p>“Oh well… promise me to not run away after this.” Svana says jokingly. But Magnus is nodding at her like he is not scared of anything that she will tell her.</p><p>“Okay then… so there is a human, not you… he came to take some woods, but I stopped him. Well… I know you will find this disgusting but I kind of take the opportunity to lure him for a nice meal. The man is gone though, Brandalfr ate the rest remining of him. That’s why I’m taking a bath because I think it’s quite disgusting.” Svana sighs after telling him the story. Magnus will probably run away after that, but she can’t just hide from his curiosity.</p><p>“Well, that man definitely deserves it. We are all being told by our parents not to take any wood from this part of the forest.” Magnus nods slowly. He is not afraid of Svana at all despite of what she just did. He thinks that it’s just normal for her to do it. Svana sighs in relieve because he doesn’t run away.</p><p>“But do you… really did that with men?” Magnus raises his eyebrows.</p><p>“Well… sometime. It’s easier to consume them when they are distracted with something they can’t resist. Just like fishing.” Svana nods. Magnus laughs after that.</p><p>“Oh God I can’t believe that… I understand now why you don’t want it earlier. I don’t mind getting eaten if it’s you.” Magnus winks. Svana quickly hit him, which make him laugh even louder.</p><p>“Stop flirting. I won’t eat you and I don’t think a <em>huldra</em> is supposed to have sex out of love.” Svana sighs. She is really afraid of hurting Magnus after all.</p><p>“I can understand that… we can try tho—ow!” Magnus gets another hit from Svana. He is grinning widely at her though Svana is looking away in embarrassment now.</p><p>“But hey, Svana… I think it’s fine, I love—” Magnus stops midway of his sentence because Svana put her index finger in front of Magnus’ lips. Magnus sighs after that.</p><p>“Don’t say that, please?” Svana looks down to her feet. She knows she felt the same thing as him, but it just won’t work out because he is a human.</p><p>“Why, do you hate me Svana?” Magnus is staring at her. He moves closer at her and pulling up her chin so she can see his eyes.</p><p>“No, Magnus. I don’t hate you at all. It can’t end like this. You’re a human.” Svana shakes her head. But Magnus still insists.</p><p>“But there are stories where your kind fall in love with my kind… we can do it too!” Magnus shakes his head too.</p><p>“Yes… and leaving the forest and lost their tail. I don’t want to do it, I don’t want to leave this forest just for a love for human. I’m the spirit of this forest, Magnus!” Svana hugs him. She loves him and she doesn’t want to let go of him, but she can’t do this.</p><p>“You’re not going to leave. I’m going to come with you and live here.” Magnus smiles. But there is still one thing missing.</p><p>“Sure, you can. Then you will grow old because you’re just a human and I will have to watch you gone. I don’t want to do it. You’re just saving the suffering for me for later. It’s so egoistic, at the end I’m the only one need to suffer. So it’s a no, okay Magnus?” Svana pushes him away from her own hug. Magnus can only stare at her running away from him.</p><p>“Svana… wait!” Magnus tries to stop her. But she run really fast, so Magnus is getting left far behind.</p><p>But as he tries to stop her, something weird happening. Svana stops running because suddenly the tree branches around her are surrounding her. She can’t run again, it blocks her way. Svana is now looking at Magnus who is still catching up to her place. He stops when he is close and he realized that he just did something weird.</p><p>“Magnus… you are… you’re not a human at all, Magnus… how can this still hidden until now?” Svana can’t believe that. Magnus is using magic just now and she knows that it’s his doing.</p><p>“What? What do you mean by that? Did I just do something bad?” Magnus tilts his head. He is still not sure that the moving branches who blocks Svana’s way is purely his doing.</p><p>“No… not at all. It’s not a bad thing, except if you’re still choosing to live amongst another human. I mean, I heard they burned them or something.” Svana shakes her head. Magnus still don’t quite get what just happen.</p><p>“Wait what? So I’m a witch? But I’m a male!” Magnus is so confused. Svana smiles at him though.</p><p>“No, silly. Of course, not a witch but something similar… a wizard or a mage. Anything you want to call it but you’re not a human at all. I mean you have a flesh of a human, but you’re blessed with the ability to use magic like the other creatures of the deep forest. That’s why you can see me and the others.” Svana explains. Magnus smiles and he hugs Svana in a sudden.</p><p>“Is that true, Svana? So… can I live with you now? And say how much I love you?” Magnus grins. Svana smiles at him.</p><p>“Yes… you can, Magnus. You are welcomed in this forest. And I love you too, Magnus.” Svana hugs him close. She is just happy that she doesn’t ended up with a broken heart today.</p><p>“Oh God Svana please be my wife and I’ll be gladly following you to this forest. I’m moving tomorrow if you say yes.” Magnus is not even joking about that. But Svana laughs softly at him, she still gives him a nod though.</p><p>“Well, but you need a teacher, Magnus. I can teach you for a bit, but I bet our magic flows in a different way so at last you still need a human teacher. And you can move here. I need to tell you that a love of a creature like me is different… marriage isn’t quite needed too.” Svana smiles. She then gives him a kiss on his cheek.</p><p>“It’s fine, Svana. I don’t care, love is just an abstract concept… and I don’t mind that. You should teach me first before we find another teacher, okay my lovely master?” Magnus grins. Svana smiles shyly at him now.</p><p>“Okay then. Want to go to my cabin? Well, it’s just a pile of old woods though but let’s see if you’re going to like to live there…” Svana says. Magnus nods at her.</p><p>“To think of it… I never seen your cabin at all so yeah let’s go! Lead the way, master.” Magnus laughs.</p><p>“Sure… but don’t call me master, I’d rather be called with something lovely than that.” Svana said jokingly. She takes his hand and leads the way.</p><p>“Okay, <em>kjære</em> then?” Magnus giggles.</p><p>“That’s better.” Svana smiles. And after that they walk to Svana’s cabin. Magnus doesn’t mind her place at all, he is going to love living together with Svana.</p><p>***</p><p>Three summer had passed away after the first time Magnus moved in to the forest. The creatures of the forest likes him though, Magnus never expect that to happen. Even Brandalfr takes a like of him now, though they often fight because of a little disagreement. Life is getting better for Magnus, especially this winter.</p><p>Magnus had always waited for this moment, a moment where he met a small girl with an ash blonde hair color that somehow reminded Magnus of a combination between Svana’s hair and the snow. The girl is of course his own daughter and Svana is cradling her close now. Magnus never feels so happy before, he can’t believe that he is a father.</p><p>“See, Svana. I told you that a <em>huldra</em> can have sex out of love too. Look at this beautiful little baby girl, if it’s not love what else?” Magnus says jokingly. He is just a little too excited today.</p><p>“Well yes… you might be right. But don’t say that in front of a baby, she doesn’t need to know that.” Svana sighs. But she is smiling at Magnus now.</p><p>“Sure thing… wow she has a tail. I mean, I don’t mind a tail but her back is not hollow like yours.” Magnus comments on his daughter and chuckles softly.</p><p>“Technically she is a half human though not really a human… maybe that’s why she still has a tail.” Svana nods, she never minds that. She is happier if her daughter looks like her.</p><p>“I see… but hey, welcome to this world little one. This forest is beautiful but one day I’ll take you to see my village too!” Magnus smiles at his daughter while he pokes her cheek.</p><p>“We can’t keep calling her the little one. We need a name, Magnus.” Svana is looking at Magnus now.</p><p>“Oh well… what do you want to name her?” Magnus tilts his head. He is still looking for an idea too.</p><p>“I don’t know. You name her, I had carried her for months and now it’s your turn to give something for her.” Svana smiles.</p><p>“Okay then… Eydis? It sounds beautiful.” Magnus grins.</p><p>“Eydis then… it’s indeed a beautiful name.” Svana agreed to him. Now her daughter name is Eydis.</p><p>“Beautiful just like her mother! Welcome to this world, Eydis. I am your father and I will make sure you’ll be the happiest girl on earth alongside your mother!” Magnus smiles widely. Svana laughs hearing what he said.</p><p>The small family of three is living their happiest life at the forest after that. The live for a really really long time without having to feel a single bit of loneliness. Magnus thinks that immortality is going to be something bad at first, but it doesn’t feel really bad when he has a family that he can treasure forever. That’s a story from the deep part of the forest. The villager told each other that Magnus is a poor boy tricked by a <em>huldra</em> to marry him, but they never know his real story at all.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Fin</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translation notes:<br/>Rå = Keeper spirit of a certain location. It is believed that every place including the one a human build like a ship has its own rå.<br/>Huldra = The forest rå, they have a cow like tail and a hollow back. They’re known as skogsrå too and known to lure men to have sex with them and eat their soul.<br/>Nøkk = Also known as the neck, a water spirit who lures woman with a shape of a handsome man and lures children with a shape of horse. They’re known for their ability to shapeshifts too.<br/>Kjære = Dear, darling.</p><p>Brandalfr is Sweden and Eydis is Iceland ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>